


Feel Free To Join Me

by sonnetscribes



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetscribes/pseuds/sonnetscribes
Summary: This was not a view Reon expected. The view in question?Nayuta Asahi sucking him off.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Feel Free To Join Me

This was not a view Reon expected. The view in question? 

Nayuta Asahi sucking him off. 

To be fair, unexpected things had been happening to him since half an hour ago. Before that, everything was normal. Kenta left to run some errands. Ryo followed him. Miyuki was at his part-time job. It was just him and Nayuta. They had been alone together before. Nothing new. They got into another mindless argument. Nothing new. 

What was new? Their lips met as they got into each other’s face. Who closed the distance? He didn’t know. Their lips slammed together, cutting their words off mid-stream. Why hadn’t he pushed Nayuta away? He should have. He should have resisted. Beat his fists against his chest. Headbutted him. Bite his tongue. Something. 

But no. Where was his resistance to this? Why did the thrill that passed through him feel so good? Why did the will to fight back leave him the moment Nayuta kissed him? Why did he pull Nayuta closer instead? Why did a moan leave him as he kissed Nayuta back? 

And why on earth did their make out session arouse him so much to the point where his cock was making a tent in his pants?

“Oh, someone’s turned on.” Nayuta reached for his cock, rubbing it through his pants. 

Should he even try to deny it? Hell, his heart was still pounding from the way Nayuta nipped at his lips, his tongue plunging into his mouth. Reon was aware of how well Nayuta was at using his mouth at singing. Not to mention the words that came out of him whenever they fought, but right now he wanted nothing more than to shut Nayuta up with his cock. 

“Did I bite your tongue off with that kiss, Misono?” 

He was in his thoughts for too long. Or had it only been a minute? 

“S-shut up.” 

Okay, that was a weak response, but in his defence, Nayuta’s fingers were unzipping his pants. He wasn’t thinking straight. His pants pooled around his ankles, and the vocalist was on his knees in front of him. 

“Fuck…” Reon cursed when Nayuta reached into his boxer briefs and pulled out his stiff cock. 

Nayuta started to stroke him with one hand, the other fondling his balls. This was a dream, wasn’t it? He dreamed up this entire thing. Nayuta hadn’t kissed him senseless just now. Nayuta wasn’t on his knees. Nayuta wasn’t leaning forward and swiping the drop of precum leaking out of his cock. 

“Oh, God.” Reon sucked in a breath. 

Nayuta’s mouth closed over the tip of his cock, sucking hard. He tried, futilely, to stop a groan at the warmth that enveloped him. 

This was not a dream. His dreams were never this good. 

His tongue swirled over the head of Reon’s cock, before moving down the length of it, getting it wet. His cock was glistening with Nayuta’s saliva. With those fiery eyes locked on him, Nayuta swallowed Reon’s thick cock. 

Reon forgot how to breathe. 

Nayuta started sucking him off, sliding up and down. He moved slowly, teasing Reon. His thumb and finger barely encircled the bottom of his length, stroking him as he moved his mouth up. His tongue swept across the tip, tasting him repeatedly. His cock disappeared back into Nayuta’s mouth, and the next thing he knew, Nayuta was humming. 

“Nayuta…” He whimpered, the intense and exquisite sensation running through his body too much to take. 

Reon's hands reached out, sliding through Nayuta’s silky hair. A firm hold on his head, Reon thrust into that hot, welcoming mouth. His golden eyes never left Nayuta’s face, watching as his moans got muffled each time he pushed his cock in. The pleasure that came from hitting the back of Nayuta’s throat was intoxicating. 

His hips arched up, cock throbbing painfully as Nayuta continued to suck him at a faster pace. Nayuta pulled on his balls, gently squeezing them, a sign that he knew Reon was close to losing it. 

“Nayuta, I…!” He gasped, unable to complete his sentence. 

Reon’s grip tightened on Nayuta’s hair, tugging on it when his entire body shuddered. He threw his head back as his orgasm hit him, crying out Nayuta’s name. Nayuta groaned, adding another ripple of sensation to Reon’s pleasure. He flooded Nayuta’s throat with his hot load, panting.

Nayuta was swallowing. All of it. Reon didn’t know what to think. Was he capable of logical thought right now? He was not. Staring at Nayuta, who was licking his cock clean, it struck Reon that he wouldn’t mind going further with him. 

“Fuck.” He muttered. 

“Been a while, huh?” Nayuta smirked, giving his cock a final lick. 

That smirk was infuriating. And so very hot when it was directed right at him from between his knees. 

“So…” Reon started to speak, but got cut off by another kiss. 

This felt different. Softer than their first kiss. Nayuta cupped his cheek, and Reon leaned into his palm. He gripped onto the front of Nayuta’s shirt, wanting more of this. 

“We’re home~” Ryo called out. “Ahh, Ken-ken, you dropped something.”

The sound of Ryo’s voice shattered whatever Reon had been experiencing, his heart jumping in his chest at being caught with his pants down. Literally. 

Nayuta’s lips parted from his. “Tch.” 

“That was a quick errand run.” Reon started pulling his pants up, making sure he was decent. 

“Too quick.” 

“Too… quick?” He glanced at Nayuta, his mind still whirling from what happened. “Oh.” Reon’s eyes widened when he spotted the sizable bulge in front of him. 

“I’ll be in the shower. Dealing with this.” Nayuta started walking away, halfway towards his room before he turned back. With another one of his maddening smirks, he invited Reon.

“Feel free to join me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will he join Nayuta, will he not??? Σ(・Д・)!?
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Twitter! [@sonnetscribes](https://twitter.com/sonnetscribes)


End file.
